I'm Here For You
by KazeNoSakura
Summary: Karin is constantly tortured by the problems in her life: the death of her family, the stress from school, and the harassments from work. So she turns to a knife to end her misery. Thankfully a white-haired stranger manages to stop her. Dedicated to a very close friend of mine.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the song used in this story

**A/N:** Ever since I heard this song, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You've been through a lot lately and I know that all the stress is getting to you. But don't give in and hang in there. One day, the world will go easier on you; and when it does, everything you've worked so hard on will be paid in double. After all, you're the kind of person that really deserves it. ^_^ So in the meantime, be patient and stay strong. And no matter what, I'll be here for you whenever you need it.

**Dedication:** Captain Twilight  
**Artist:** LIGHTS  
**Song:** The Last Thing On Your Mind

_Edited 07/02/2013_

* * *

_It's painful when keep everything bottled up inside. Sometimes it's because you don't want to burden your friends, and other times it's because it's too painful to say it out loud. But it really helps when you talk to someone about it because keeping it inside only makes it worst. So if can, spill your guts out to someone you can trust. It'll be well worth it._

-KazeNoSakura

* * *

**I'm Here For You**

How long has it been since she last saw them? A day? A week? A month? A year? Perhaps more but never less. It's hard to keep count when you have nothing left.

_Don't think too hard, if you think it hurts that bad  
Don't talk about it, don't let it get you down  
It's only one part of the story  
Just let it go, don't let it bring you down now_

She tries not to let anything affect her, but she can't help but feel the stress. School. Work. Family. They all accumulate inside of her. Anymore and she'll explode.

_Sing the last thing on your mind  
The last word on your breath  
I'll be the one to keep you, I'll keep you at your best  
The last thing on your mind  
'Cause I don't need your mess  
I'll be the one to keep you one disaster less_

There's no one to talk to, no one to vent. Her mom. Her dad. Her brother. Her sister. They have all left this world.

_Straighten up your tie, take the microphone  
Forget about it, don't let it get you down  
Now is not the time, and you're not all alone  
Shut up about it, no one can bring you down now_

Sorrow. Anger. Pain. She's had enough of it all and decides to take the easy way out.

_Sing the last thing on your mind  
The last word on your breath  
I'll be the one to keep you, I'll keep you at your best  
The last thing on your mind  
'Cause I don't need your mess  
I'll be the one to keep you one disaster less_

Much to her dismay, her death doesn't come because someone has stopped her.

"What are you doing?" a man asks as he grips her right wrist.

She smiles bitterly. "I'm leaving this world."

"Why?"

She shrugs, knowing that it doesn't matter whether she tells him or not because she's already made her decision, and answers, "Because I'm sick and tired of this one."

"So you die. And then what? Do you expect everything to just magically disappear?"

She shakes her head, already expecting this question. "I know it won't solve anything, but it beats living in this hell hole! I just… I can't take it anymore!"

He remains silent as their eyes meet. Her sadness. Her anger. Her pain. He can read it all.

"I get it," he begins slowly, catching her a little off-guard. "You feel alone and hurt right now, maybe even pressured. You feel like the world is out to get you and you just want everything to go away. But in all honesty, the world will always be a cruel place… And sometimes…" He pauses for a few seconds, smiling solemnly as he remembers his past, and then says, "…sometimes it can be even crueller. In a world like ours, it's unavoidable. But even so, you can't let your problems get to you."

She stares at him and wonders how he's on the mark, how he knows exactly how she feels. She's never met this man before in her life and yet he speaks as if they were old friends. The woman finds this weird but inviting at the same time.

"I've been through my mountains of troubles as well," he says, answering her silent questions, "and like you I'm still trying to recover from them. It's difficult trying to go at this alone. Trust me, I should know. But if you'd like, I wouldn't mind helping you out. Just remember that these types of things won't vanish on their own. Time and patience is what you need."

_I'll be okay_

She understands his words and is content. Even if they're strangers, they seem to be in the same boat. So it's okay to talk.

"Kurosaki Karin," she tells him and extends her hand.

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō," the man replies and returns the courtesy.

The knife, long forgotten, has already fallen on the ground even before she introduces herself and the two walk away.

_I'll be okay if you will sing the last thing on your mind  
The last word on your breath  
I'll be the one to keep you, I'll keep you at your best  
The last thing on your mind  
'Cause I don't need your mess  
I'll be the one to keep you one disaster less_

She tells him everything she's experienced, both the good and the bad, and she feels a little better. Even if the wounds still hurt, the pain has slowly lifted. This is a good start for her and she knows it.

_The last thing on your mind  
The last word on your breath  
I'll be the one to keep you, I'll keep you at your best  
The last thing on your mind  
'Cause I don't need your mess  
I'll be the one to keep you one disaster less_

A true smile finally graces her lips as she thanks him and asks, "Will you tell me your story too? It's only fair."

He smiles back at the woman before him and begins his story.


End file.
